Oh Starry Night
by MJ the Seal
Summary: Oneshot. MJ can't sleep so she goes out for a walk in the Starlight. When she meets up with Shadow they have a little chitchat. ShadMJ Flames accepted due to cornyness


Hey everyone! This is just a cute story I made up for fun! Anyways, please if you get a chance read my profile and check out my other stories! Well here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters except MJ. If I did I'd probably have people annoying me about how Sonic X might or has ended.

* * *

Oh Starry Night

It was a clear starry night in the Green Hill Zone of Mobius. The moon was shining a crescent glow, the stars were twinkling, and a soft wind swept through the grassy hills or meadows. MJ, who happens to live in the Green Hill Zone, was wide awake and staring at the ceiling hoping to eventually fall asleep. It was summer, so MJ's room was burning hot and the air conditioning was making too much noise to allow MJ to fall asleep.

"_I hate summer nights…always too hot and the air conditioning is too noisy._" she thought as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. MJ was wearing her dark blue pajamas that had a long sleeve shirt that slips over your head and long legged pajama pants that you pulled on. The reason she was wearing long pjs was because all of her short pjs were in the wash.

"_I guess I'll go for a walk…it's probably cooler outside than it is in here…_" MJ climbed out of bed and slipped on an orange sweater and put on her shoes. She opened the door and walked out immediately feeling the cool breeze.

"This feels so good!" MJ said as she began to walk through the soft grass that covered the world laid out before her eyes. "I'll just take a quick walk to where the tree is…" MJ began walking through the silent night, the wind blowing her white hair which reflected in the moonlight. When she came closer to the tree she noticed a figure staring at the moon underneath it.

"_That's weird…I wonder who else would be out tonight…_" MJ quietly walked closer and the figure began to take on a form. It had black quills with red highlights which appeared to be on the back of its head and the figure's back had a few small quills as well.

"It looks like Shadow…" MJ mumbled as she was a couple meters away from the figure. The figure turned around showing the side of its face which had crimson red eyes that seemed to locate MJ immediately.

"Shadow… why are you out so late?" MJ asked as she ran over to him.

"I should be the one asking that question." Shadow replied as MJ was a few feet in front of him now. A soft breeze blew as an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well…um…do you just want to talk or something?" MJ suggested as she began to rub the back of her head. "_I feel so stupid…_"

"Okay," Shadow said as MJ plopped down onto the grass next to him.

"So…do you watch the moon a lot?" MJ asked trying to bring up some conversation. She still felt awkward because she never would've guessed that she would see Shadow.

"I guess…but still…why are you here?" Shadow answered looking MJ in the eye.

"Well…I couldn't sleep so I thought to take a walk…and then I found you…" MJ began to blush from embarrassment so she looked down at the ground. Shadow turned his gaze back to the moon and MJ began to look at him.

"_I wonder why he's so interested in the moon…maybe it has something to do with Maria…" _MJ's world began to blur leaving Shadow as the only clear object in her sight as she continued to gaze at him dreamily. "_I've never noticed it, but Shadow looks so peaceful at night…" _MJ could feel her face turn red and she quickly looked away before Shadow turned and saw her.

"Something wrong?" Shadow asked for he had seen MJ staring at him.

"N-no!" MJ stuttered as she felt her cheeks turning red again. "Shadow…can I um ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well…what do you think of me…?" MJ turned a crimson red and her stomach continued on its churning spree. Shadow put a hand to his chin and began to think over the question. "I-it's okay if you don't answer…sorry that I'm annoying you…"

"I think of you as…a good friend…and someone who can see the good in everyone." MJ perked up as she heard Shadow say this.

"Really I'm your friend?" The churning in MJ's stomach was replaced with the feeling of flying through the air. Shadow nodded slightly and turned to face MJ.

"You were one of the few people that saw me more than a tool or an enemy." Shadow suddenly smiled and MJ could just feel her heart pumping faster and the swirling feeling come back in her stomach.

"_Did Shadow really just say that to me? And is that a smile on his face? Please don't let this be a dream!" _

"Thanks…you want to know what I think of you?" MJ asked and Shadow fixed his ruby eyes on her. "I think of you as…a person who'll always be my best friend…who'll always keep trying even when all hope is lost…and who'll always protect me."

"Thanks MJ…" MJ started blushing again and began to twiddle with her fingers.

"Well-" MJ was cut off when a gust of wind blew in back of her. Her hair flew blew over her head and covered her face. "_I hate it when this happens…" _MJ began to clear the hair away from her face when Shadow crawled over and began to help her. "Thanks Shadow this happens a lot." MJ still couldn't see a thing but she heard Shadow come over towards her.

"You're welcome…" Shadow removed the last few strands from her face and MJ suddenly noticed how close their faces were to each other. The white color on her face was replaced with a cherry red for the umpteenth time and her heart began racing.

"_I need to learn how to stop blushing so much…" _MJ thought without taking her eyes off of Shadow whose face was a good 2 inches from her own. She could see her reflection in his ruby eyes that always made her feel as though nothing could ever harm her and began to calm down. "Oh um…sorry…" MJ said as she began to move away from Shadow.

"_MJ…you and Maria...how can two different people be so similar?" _Shadow thought as he moved back to his original position of looking at the moon. The reason he was looking at the moon was because he and Maria used to look at it so often on the Ark. "_Maria..." _Shadow began to get a slightly sad look on his face and MJ noticed it.

"Shadow…is something wrong?" MJ asked.

"No…just thinking…"

"It's Maria isn't it…did you two look at the moon often?" Shadow felt a slight pain at the wonderful memory MJ reminded him of, but it quickly vanished.

"We did…but still…looking at it makes it seem like she's still alive…" MJ felt a huge amount of guilt for asking him something so personal. She hated how she got so noisy about Shadow.

"O…I'm sorry for asking that…I'll just leave…" MJ got up to leave, but she felt Shadow grab her hand.

"MJ it's okay…you didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but…I feel like…I'm just annoying you…" MJ looked down at her feet and she felt Shadow put a hand on her shoulder. She shyly looked up until her ice blue eyes met his crimson red ones.

"MJ…you'll never annoy me…no matter how hard you try." MJ looked at Shadow and saw that he truly meant what he said and tears began to form in her eyes.

"…Shadow…" MJ hugged him while tears slid down her white face. She felt Shadow wrap his arms around her and a feeling so wonderful swirled around inside her. This was a starry night she would never forget.

* * *

Err…yeah a very corny story. I need to learn how to type better…and match Shadow's personality. (sweatdrops) Anyways…please R&R I'm accepting flames because this story is pretty bad… MJ blushed 6 times to my count…geez…


End file.
